Beastiary
This list of known creatures in the world comes from Halvarth’s Beastiarum, known as the ultimate resource on all living (and some unliving) creatures, both magical and mundane, that occupy the world of Tritania. Aberrations Abominations Elder Beings * Aboleth * Beholder ** Death Kiss (VGM) ** Gauth (VGM) ** Gazer (VGM) ** Spectator * Illithid ** Mind Flayer ** Elder Brain (VGM) ** Neothalid (VGM) ** Ulitharid (VGM) * Intellect Devourer Other * Chuul * Cloaker * Flumph * Grell * Headcrabs ** Standard Headcrab ** Fast Headcrab ** Poison Headcrab ** Standard Headcrab Zombie ** Fast Headcrab Zombie ** Poison Headcrab Zombie * Nothic * Otyugh * Xenomorph ** Facehugger ** Warrior ** Queen Beasts Aquatic * Crab * Dolphin (VGM) * Giant Crab * Giant Octopus * Giant Sea Horse * Giant Shark * Hunter Shark * Killer Whale * Octopus * Quipper (Piranha) ** Swarm of Quippers * Reef Shark * Sea Horse Avians * Axe Beak * Blood Hawk * Eagle * Giant Eagle * Giant Owl * Giant Vulture * Hawk * Owl * Raven ** Swarm of Ravens * Vulture Mammals * Ape * Aurochs (VGM) * Baboon * Badger * Bat ** Swarm of Bats * Bear ** Black ** Brown ** Polar * Boar * Camel * Cat * Cattle ** Cow (VGM) ** Oxen (VGM) ** Musk Oxen (VGM) * Deer * Dire Wolf * Elephant * Elk * Giant Ape * Giant Badger * Giant Bat * Giant Boar * Giant Elk * Giant Goat * Giant Hyena * Giant Rat * Giant Weasel * Goat * Horse ** Draft ** Riding ** Warhorse * Hyena * Jackal * Lion * Mammoth * Mastiff * Mule * Panther * Pony * Rat ** Swarm of Rats * Rhinoceros * Sabre-Toothed Tiger * Tiger * Weasel * Wolf Reptilians/Amphibians * Constrictor Snake * Crocodile * Dinosaurs ** Allosaurus ** Ankylosaurus ** Brontosaurus (VGM) ** Deinonychus (VGM) ** Dimetrodon (VGM) ** Hadrosaur (VGM) ** Plesiosaurus ** Pteranodon ** Quetzalcoatlus (VGM) ** Stegosaurus (VGM) ** Triceratops ** Tyrannosaurus Rex ** Velociraptor (VGM) * Flying Snake * Frog * Giant Constrictor Snake * Giant Crocodile * Giant Frog * Giant Lizard * Giant Poisonous Snake * Giant Toad * Lizard * Poisonous Snake ** Swarm of Poisonous Snakes Vermin * Giant Centipede * Giant Fire Beetle * Giant Scorpion * Giant Spider * Giant Wasp * Giant Wolf Spider * Scorpion * Spider * Swarm of Insects ** Swarm of Beetles ** Swarm of Centipedes ** Swarm of Spiders ** Swarm of Wasps Celestials Angels * Archangel * Seraphim * Herald (Deva) * Valkyrie * Cherubim * Muse Titans * Empyrean Other * Couatl * Ki-Rin (VGM) * Pegasus * Unicorn Constructs Animated/Spirit-Bound * Animated Object ** Animated Armour ** Flying Sword ** Rug of Smothering * Helmed Horror * Homunculus * Scarecrow * Shield Guardian * Soul Bound Golems * Clay Golem * Flesh Golem * Iron Golem * Stone Golem Machines * Vahki ** Enforcer ** Hunter ** Phantom * Warforged Dragons Dragonkin * Dragon Turtle * Faerie Dragon * Guard Drake (VGM) * Pseudodragon * Wyvern True Dragons * Ancient (True) Dragons * High Dragons ** Black ** Blue ** Brass ** Bronze ** Copper ** Gold ** Green ** Red ** Shadow ** Silver ** White Elementals Elemental Infused * Air ** Invisible Stalker * Earth ** Corundum Tree ** Flail Snail (VGM) ** Galeb Dhur ** Gargoyle * Fire ** Azer ** Fire Snake ** Magmin ** Salamander * Water ** Water Weird Genies * Dao (earth) * Djinni (air) * Efreeti (fire) * Marid (water) Mephits * Dust Mephit * Ice Mephit * Magma Mephit * Mud Mephit * Smoke Mephit * Steam Mephit Pure Elementals * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Fey Faeries * Dryad * Naiad * Nix * Nymph * Pixie * Siren * Sprite * Sylph * Whisp Human Hybrids * Centaur * Faun * Satyr Other * Blink Dog * Boggle (VGM) * Darklings (VGM) * Hags ** Annis Hag (VGM) ** Bheur Hag (VGM) ** Green Hag ** Night Hag ** Sea Hag * Korred (VGM) * Quickling (VGM) Fiends Demons * Babau (VGM) * Balor * Barlurga * Chasme * Dretch * Glabrezu * Goristro * Hezrou * Manes * Marilith * Maw Demon (VGM) * Nalfeshnee * Quasit * Shadow Demon * Shoosuva (VGM) * Vrock * Yochlol Devils * Barbed Devil (Hamatula) * Bearded Devil (Barbazu) * Bone Devil (Osyluth) * Chain Devil (Kyton) * Erinyes * Horned Devil (Malebranch) * Ice Devil (Gelugon) * Imp * Lemure * Pit Fiend * Spined Devil (Spinagon) Other * Barghest (VGM) * Cambion * Hell Hound * Nightmare * Rakshasa * Succubus/Incubus * Vargouille (VGM) * Yugoloth ** Arcanaloth ** Mezzoloth ** Nycaloth ** Ultroloth Giants Giantkin * Cyclops * Ettin * Ogre ** Half-Ogre (Ogrillon) * Oni (Ogre Mage) * Troll True Giants * Cloud Giants * Fire Giants * Frost Giants * Hill Giants * Stone Giants * Storm Giants Humanoids Tall Folk * Aasimar ** Protector (VGM) ** Scourge (VGM) ** Fallen (VGM) * Dwarves ** Hill Dwarf ** Mountain Dwarf ** Duergar (SCAG) *Elves ** Frost Elf ** High Elf ** Sea Elf ** Wood Elf ** Eladrin (feywild) ** Drow (Dark Elf) * Half-Breeds ** Half-Dragon ** Half-Elf ** Half-Orc * Humans * Genasi (EE) ** Air (EE) ** Earth (EE) ** Fire (EE) ** Water (EE) * Tiefling ** Feral (SCAG) ** Devil’s Tongue (SCAG) ** Hellfire (SCAG) ** Winged (SCAG) ** Baalzebul (MToF) ** Dispater (MToF) ** Fierna (MToF) ** Glasya (MToF) ** Levistus (MToF) ** Mammon (MToF) ** Mephistopheles (MToF) ** Zariel (MToF) ** Abyssal (UA11) * Werewolf [[Seven Savage Races|'Savage Races']] * Bugbear * Dragonborn (Draconum, Dragonkin) ** Black ** Blue ** Brass ** Bronze ** Copper ** Gold ** Green ** Red ** Silver ** White ** Winged * Gnoll * Goblin * Hobgoblin * Kobold ** Winged Kobold * Orc Small Folk * Halflings ** Lightfoot ** Stout * Gnomes ** Deep Gnomes (EE) ** Forest Gnomes ** Rock Gnomes Monstrosities Hybrids * Barraki ** Controller ** Crab ** Eel ** Mantis ** Ray ** Shark ** Squid * Chimaera * Drider/Racnoss * Griffon * Harpy * Hippogriff * Hook Horror * Kelpie * Lamia * Manticore * Merrow * Minotaur * Owlbear * Peryton * Selkie * Sphinx ** Androsphinx ** Gynosphinx * Tlincalli (VGM) * Yuan-Ti ** Abomination ** Anathema (VGM) ** Broodguard (VGM) ** Malison ** Medusa ** Mind Whisperer (VGM) ** Nightmare Speaker (VGM) ** Pit Master (VGM) ** Pure Blood Magical Beasts * Basilisk * Behir * Bulette * Cockatrice * Displacer Beast * Doppelgänger * Hydra ** Cryohydra ** Pyrohydra * Kraken * Mage Hound * Naga ** Guardian Naga ** Spirit Naga * Phase Spider * Purple Worm * Roc * Shadow Mastiff (VGM) * Winter Wolf * Worg * Yeti Insectoids * Ankheg * Carrion Crawler * Cave Fisher (VGM) * Ettercap * Remorhaze * Rust Monster * Umber Hulk Other * Darkmantle * Mimic * Piercer * Roper * Trapper (VGM) Oozes Oozes * Black Pudding * Gelatinous Cube * Grey Ooze * Ochre Jelly Plants Fungi * Gas Spore * Myconids ** Sprout ** Adult ** Sovereign ** Spore Servant * Shrieker * Violet Fungus Vegetation * Awakened Shrub * Awakened Tree * Blight ** Needle Blight ** Twig Blight ** Vine Blight * Shambling Mound * Treant * Wood Woad (VGM) Undead Reanimates * Bone Naga * Crawling Claw * Death Knight * Death Tyrant * Demilich * Flameskull * Ghoul ** Ghast * Lich * Mummy ** Mummy Lord * Revenant * Skeleton * Vampire * Vampire Spawn * Wight * Zombie Spirits * Banshee * Ghost * Shadow * Spectre * Wraith